firefandomcom-20200223-history
St. John's Regional Fire Department (Newfoundland
The St. John's Regional Fire Department provides fire protection for the Cities of St. John's and Mount Pearl, as well as the towns of Goulds and Paradise. History Fire Stations Apparatus roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1 (Central)' - 5 Fort Townsend Built 2004 :Unit 11 - 2011 Spartan MetroStar / Carl Thibault pumper (1500/500) :Unit 13 - 2006 E-One Cyclone II tower (1750 Waterous/300/?A/?B/114' Bronto SkyLift) :Battery Response Unit - 2007 Ford F-150 XL 4x4 utility :Command Unit - 2012 International TerraStar / Maxi Métal walk-in :Rehab Unit - 1980 GMC T6H-5306A bus :2012 GMC Savana crew van :2012 GMC Savana crew van :2011 Chevrolet Express crew van :2011 Ford F-150 4x4 utility :2011 GMC Yukon utility :2010 Ford Explorer utility :2009 Ford F-150 4x4 light rescue :2009 GMC Sierra 1500 4x4 light rescue :2009 Hazmat trailer :2009 Hovercraft :2009 Technical rescue trailer :2008 Suzuki SX-4 car :2008 Suzuki SX-4 car :2004 Ford Expedition utility :(9203) - 2003 Chevrolet Express crew van :(9206) - 2004 Ford Expedition utility :Parade - 1949 Bickle-Seagrave pumper 'Fire Station 2 (West End)' - 215 Blackmarsh Road Built 2014 :Unit 21 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault pumper (1500/500/30F) (SN#2640) :Unit 22 - 2010 Dodge Ram 5500 / Metalfab walk-in light rescue / R.I.T. unit 'Fire Station 3 - (Brookfield)' - 569 Topsail Road :Unit 31 - 2005 Spartan Advantage / E-One pumper (1500 Waterous/500/40A/40B) (SN#SE3410) :Unit 33 (9204) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault / RK quint (1750 Waterous/300/?A/?B/75' rear-mount) 'Fire Station 4 (Mount Pearl)' - 8 Olympic Drive, Mount Pearl Built 1991 :Unit 41 - 2011 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper (1500/500) :Unit 42 - 2011 Dodge Ram 5500 4x4 / Carl Thibault walk-around light rescue (SN#2579) 'Fire Station 5 (Kenmount)' - 66 O'Leary Avenue :Unit 51 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper (1500/500) (SN#2514) :Unit 53 - 1995 International 4900 / Carl Thibault ladder (-/-/85' mid-mount) (SN#9413) : Unit ? - 2013 International 4400 / Metalfab tanker (-/1000) 'Fire Station 6 (Kent's Pond)' - 165 Portugal Cove Road :Unit 61 - 2006 Spartan Advantage / Metalfab pumper (1500/500) (SN#M06-6194) :Unit 62 - 2011 Dodge Ram 5500 4x4 / Carl Thibault walk-around light rescue (SN#2580) :Spare - 2000 Freightliner FL80 / Metalfab pumper (1050 Hale/500/30A/30B) :Spare - 2002 Freightliner FL80 / Superior pumper (1500 Waterous/500/30A/30B) (SN#SE 2883) :Spare - 2005 Spartan Advantage / E-One Canada pumper (1500/500) (SN#SE 3409) 'Fire Station 7 (Goulds)' - 541 Main Road, Goulds :Unit 71 - 1996 International 4900 / Metalfab pumper (840/500) :Unit 72 (9201) - 2001 Ford E-450 cube rescue :Unit 75 (9993) - 2000 Ford F-250 4x4 utility 'Fire Station 8 (Paradise)' - 1565 Topsail Road Built 2016 Unit 8 - 2016 Spartan Gladiator / Metalfab pumper Assignment unknown :2015 rescue :2006 Spartan Advantage / Metalfab pumper (1500/500) (SN#M06-6193) :2002 Ford F550 / Dynamic Truck Bodies light rescue :2000 International 4900 / Metalfab pumper (1050/500) (SN#M00-10972) Retired Apparatus :2002 Ford F550 / Dynamic light rescue :2000 GMC / ERL rescue (currently Rovers Ground Search & Rescue Vehicle) :1998 Chev van 3500 / Fitzpatrick light rescue :1998 Chev van 3500 / Fitzpatrick light rescue :1995 GMC Topkick / Hazmat / Command unit :1991 Ford / Metalfab pumper :1990 Ford C8000 / Metalfab pumper (840/500) :1989 Ford C8000 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T89-110) (ex-Mount Pearl Fire Department) :1989 Ford C8000 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (ex-Mount Pearl Fire Department) :1989 Chev van 3500 / Fitzpatrick light rescue (ex-Mount Pearl Fire Department) :1987 Ford C800 / Thibault pumper :1987 Ford C800 / Thibault pumper :1983 Ford LN8000 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T83-109) (Sold) :1981 Mack / Thibault aerial (-/-/100) :1981 International / King platform (840/55' Snorkel) :1975 Chevrolet / Thibault pumper (625/?) (ex-Goulds Fire Department) :1975 Ford C / Thibault pumper :197? International Loadstar ladder :1969 Ford / Thibault :1969 Ford / Thibault :1968 Dodge / Thibault :1968 Dodge / Thibault :1967 GMC / King rescue (SN#66108) External Links St. John's Regional Fire Department Station Map Saint John's Saint John's Saint John's Saint John's Saint-John's Saint John's Saint John's Saint John's